Doujinshi
by Atori-chan
Summary: Sus aventuras digitales se habían convertido en un fenómeno mundial, donde los fanáticos escribían fanfics, hacían arts y hasta doujinshis. Verse en uno con su amiga Sora fue impactante y más ver cómo la realidad superaba la ficción.


**SUMARY: **Sus aventuras digitales se habían convertido en un fenómeno mundial, donde los fanáticos escribían fanfics, hacían arts y hasta doujinshis. Verse en uno con su amiga Sora fue impactante y más ver cómo la realidad superaba la ficción.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Parejas secundarias: **Variadas

**Género:**_ Romance & humor_

**Aviso: **_LEMON_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**FIC PARA EL CONCURSO DEL FORO SORATO**_

* * *

_**DOUJINSHI**_

_by: Atori_

_oneshoot_

* * *

Yamato se sentó sobre su butaca y encendió el ordenador, dispuesto a navegar por Internet como llevaba haciendo durante mucho tiempo todas las noches. Aquello era una rutina diaria para un muchacho de quince años. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba en su casa solo, porque su padre, como era habitual, estaba trabajando; Los deberes, los hacía en menos de una hora, por lo fácil que le resultaba; Con echarle un vistazo a la lección, ya la tenía aprendida para sacar una nota considerable que no fuera el típico y aburrido cien (1) que sacaban los empollones de la clase; Debido a que hasta final de curso no había ninguna festividad, no tenía porqué quedarse hasta las tantas ensayando con la banda; Sus amigos tenían cosas pendientes ya fueran por estudios o actividades extraescolares; Y por último, no tenía novia con la que compartir aquel tiempo tan aburrido.

La verdad es que eso de novia no era algo que le llamara la atención y no porque fuera del otro barrio. Sencillamente, debido al trauma del divorcio entre sus padres, se había decidido que no tendría una mujer en su vida. Sí en la cama, pero no una para toda la vida. Resumiendo, que sería el típico solterón que cuando quisiera, se echaría un buen polvo con la chica guapa de turno. Pues si había algo en que resaltaba especialmente era por su atractivo, donde muchas chicas hacían cola para que al menos le dieran los buenos días.

Soltó una mueca, recordando como Gabumon le recriminaba por su aire prepotente hacia el género femenino.

Cliqueó en el icono de Internet, recordando como también se había defendido al respeto. Él no era así con todas las mujeres. Existían cinco excepciones. La primera, por supuesto, su madre a la que ya no le guardaba rencor por haberle separado de su hermano Takeru. Las siguientes sus amigas: Sora, Mimi, Hikari y Miyako. Así que no trataba a todo el género femenino por igual.

Soltó una sonrisa inconsciente. Gabumon le había mirado con una cara tan graciosa, que no había podido evitar reírse y que en consecuencia él también se riera, olvidándose del tema por el que discutían.

—Tampoco es que sea una mala vida –se dijo mientras escribía en el buscador "_Mundo Digimon_".

Inmediatamente, le aparecieron varios enlaces en los que poder visitar y que estaban relacionados con las dos palabras metidas en el buscador. Encontrando la deseada, cliqueó sobre ella, esperando encontrar actualizaciones de lo que visitaba diariamente.

La verdad es que había sido una sorpresa descubrir, por pura casualidad, aquella página. Una página creada por fans y para fans, donde aparte de definir lo que era el Digimundo y los elegidos originales, habían varias secciones, donde habían: Historias de personajes inventados que vivían aventuras con digimons inventados; Múltiples dibujos de los personajes y digimons inventados; Y doujinshis, lo que más visitaba de la página.

Fue directo hacia la sección de doujinshis y como era de esperar, de ayer a hoy habían continuaciones de los doujinshis que seguía e inclusos algunos nuevos. La mayoría de ellos para adultos.

Era increíble la creatividad de aquellos fans, pues a diferencia de los fics y de los arts, los doujinshis eran basados en sus amigos, en sus compañeros digimons y en él. Afortunadamente, antes de poder entrar en los doujinshis, había una advertencia sobre de qué parejas se trataba y su contenido adulto o apto para todos los públicos.

La verdad es que nunca había visto uno suyo, porque las parejas que le ponían le producían asco o peor aún, lo ponían con Hikari, la novia de su hermano pequeño. Era por eso que siempre se dedicaba a ver los de su hermano con Hikari y los de Ken con Miyako, siempre y cuando no tuvieran un contenido para adultos. Las respetaba bastante para ponerse cachondo con ellas, al verlas digitalizadas y haciendo cosas obscenas con sus parejas. También veía los doujinshis de Taichi y Sora, que eran bastantes y que entendía. Pues Taichi y Sora eran amigos muy cercanos, pero no eran novios, aunque imaginaba que estarían a punto de serlo. Debido a Sora, los doujinshis que leía de ellos eran de contenido suave, que era lo más difícil de encontrar, ya que el resto eran para mayores de dieciocho años. Los doujinshis con Mimi, era un caso parecido al de Sora, con la única diferencia de que habían muchos más y con casi todo el grupo de sus amigos y hasta con digimons, por supuesto, la gran mayoría de categoría de adultos. Con él había una barbaridad.

En una ocasión, por pura casualidad, se había atrevido a ver uno de esos doujinshis en los que él estaba con ella. Pero ver cómo le habían exagerado a Mimi el cuerpo, los pechos principalmente y como le maltrataba con un látigo, fue suficiente para abandonar el doujinshi y no ver nunca más escenas donde él estuviera con ella.

Con ese mal sabor de boca, Yamato fue a los de alto contenido y que seguía, los de los digimons. Tanto su compañero digimon como el resto habían obtenido también su fama y los fans recreaban escenas tan increíbles e imposibles, que si ellos lo vieran, se pondrían rojos de vergüenza.

Se deleitó viendo la continuación del doujinshi de su propio digimon en su forma de WereGarurumon donde en cada capítulo, se tiraba a una fémina digimon. Como tenía pantalones, el artista de aquel doujinshi se las había ingeniado para que tuviera un miembro donde todas las digimons gozaban de él. Su personalidad ruda y salvaje las ponía a cien, y Yamato no paraba de sonreír por la contrariedad existente entre Gabumon y WereGarurumon. La próxima vez que Gabumon se quejara de su actitud, le enseñaría aquel doujinshi para dejarlo sin palabras.

Satisfecho con el capítulo, le puso un comentario bajo el alias de _Amistad_Azul_ agradeciendo la continuación, esperando que lo continuara pronto y su crítica respecto al dibujo y a la historia.

Cliqueó sobre el siguiente doujinshi que seguía de contenido para adultos, el cual era sobre Angemon y Angewomon. Una pareja que también tenía muchísimos doujinshis y que todos le parecía fascinante. Además, como ellos tenían forma humana y Angewomon estaba generosamente dotada, se ponía a cien cuando se veía todo sin ninguna censura. Y claro, como eran raras las veces que veía la forma de Angewomon, no tenía problemas en pensar que hay detrás de esa ropa tan provocativa que llevaba.

La continuación del doujinshi entre ángeles, resultó igual de caliente que siempre. A ojos de los demás, Angemon era el perfecto ángel bondadoso y justiciero, pero cuando era de noche, volaba hacia donde estaba Angewomon para hacerla suya de todas las maneras posibles que el _Kamasutra_ quedaba corto en comparación. Lo mejor de aquel doujinshi es cuando Angemon usaba el bastón sobre ella.

Más feliz que antes, hizo lo mismo que con el doujinshi anterior, comentarlo.

Así estuvo durante más de una hora. Pues algunos doujinshis tenían tantas páginas que entre leerlos, verlo, disfrutar y comentar, llevaba su tiempo.

Después de haber visto casi diez doujinshis y sentir los pantalones apretados, Yamato decidió que era momento de darse una ducha para apaciguar ese ardor que sentía.

Justo estaba a punto de cerrar la página cuando descubrió la actualización en la misma.

Los ojos se le abrieron al descubrir un doujinshi de él con Sora de contenido para adulto.

¡Uau!

Se sintió impresionado.

Era el primer doujinshi de aquella página de él con ella. Ni siquiera en los tríos él estaba presente con Sora, ya que era normal. Para la gente de fuera, Sora y él eran simples amigos sin ningún lazo especial como el que tenía con Taichi o incluso con Joe, donde a leguas se le veía su interés hacia la pelirroja.

—¿Pero yo con Sora? –se dijo como si no tuviera lógica.

Eso era nuevo, irreal, insólito.

La página volvió a actualizarse y otro doujinshi de ella con él de contenido adulto.

—¡Pero bueno! –alucinado por ello.

Se fijó en que la autora del primer doujinshi era la misma que del segundo.

—A esta debe gustarle que Sora y yo estemos juntos. Yo no sé qué historia puede hacer porque no hay donde cogerle.

Y le picó el gusanillo. Pero temía que el doujinshi fuese algo parecido a lo que había visto de él con Mimi.

—Seguro que le habrán exagerado el cuerpo y yo seré el sumiso y víctima –decretó y cerró la página para irse a duchar.

.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Yamato no daba dormido. En su mente todavía estaba aquello tan increíble que le había dejado sin palabras.

Él con Sora.

No sabía cómo a esa autora le había entrado la venada, porque Sora no es que tuviera un físico generoso. Lo más normal es que idiotas como Taichi o Joe fueran los personajes masculinos que interactuaran con ella, donde no le extrañaría que estando ella tranquila en una habitación, Taichi o Joe cerrarán la puerta, la desnudaran y le hicieran el amor.

—… —se dio un golpe a la cabeza— ¡Fantástico! ¡Estoy desprestigiando a Sora!

Puede que no fuese guapa, pero era una chica dulce y encantadora. Una de las pocas chicas con los pies en tierra.

Miró el ordenador apagado, donde parecía llamarlo a que lo encendiera y viera aquel doujinshi.

¡Míralo!

¡Míralo!

¡Te mueres por ver la trama!

Movió los dedos sobre su cama, tratando de calmar su impaciencia, intentar olvidarlo, pero…

—¡Mierda! –se levantó de la cama sin poder aguantarse.

Encendió la luz, aliviándose de que su padre pasara la noche fuera y no le reprendiera por estar despierto a esas horas frente al ordenador, cuando tenía que madrugar al día siguiente para ir al instituto.

Se sentó sobre la silla, mientras el ordenador ya estaba en marcha. Tanta era la impaciencia, que no podía aguantar un segundo más.

Fue directo al icono de Internet y una vez que tuvo la página de inicio, se metió en el historial para acceder rápidamente a la página.

Cuando vio el enlace que comunicaba el primer doujinshi de él con Sora, se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de comentarios en tan solo seis horas.

¡Ni más ni menos que trescientos comentarios!

Buscó el segundo doujinshi, para saber si también había tenido tan buena aceptación, pero ya no estaba.

¡Daba igual!

Estaba aún el primero y ya le pondría en el comentario porqué lo había quitado.

Accedió a él, tras aceptar los derechos de que era mayor de edad y todo eso, aunque fuera mentira, y antes de ver la típica portada, se encontró con un mensaje de la autora.

"_Este es el primer doujinshi que publico. La verdad es que me sorprende que no haya de esta pareja, que a mi parecer, creo que sería la pareja ideal._

_También quiero pedir perdón por el error que he cometido antes, de publicar el último capítulo en otro enlace, todavía soy una novata en esta página. Gracias por avisarme y decirme cómo funciona._

_Pink_Lady"_

¡Ah! Así que era por eso que hubo dos doujinshis con ella. Había resultado ser una equivocación de aquella autora, que por la originalidad de su alias, ya tenía una primera impresión.

—Seguro que será una superficialidad y habrá eso que dicen, OCC.

Le dio a siguiente y ahí vio la portada. Eran ellos en su edad actual o por lo menos sus sombras que aparecían de espaldas como si miraran al lado contrario con melancolía, o eso le transmitía la imagen. El ángulo de sus sombras le permitía que sus cabezas chocaran como si representara la unión de los dos.

Le dio a siguiente y ahí estaba él con el uniforme del instituto dibujado en primer plano.

¡Vaya!

La autora de marras lo había dibujado de tal manera, que parecía más guapo en papel que en la vida real.

En aquella imagen, él parecía más cool, más seguro y con decenas de chicas mirándole como si fuera un dios griego.

—No está mal, me gusta –dijo orgulloso de que lo caracterizaran tan bien.

Siguió pasando las hojas del doujinshi, hasta que su personaje digitalizado había llegado a la pista de tenis. Al igual que a él, el primer plana de Sora resultaba brillante. A diferencia de otros doujinshis, aquella autora no le había exagerado el cuerpo, sino que la mostraba con su naturalidad característica, pero embelleciéndola con el fondo, que en esos momentos y a pesar de que jugaba al tenis, Sora pasaría por una modelo.

Su personaje digitalizado se había detenido, contemplando a su "amiga" jugar con rostro serio. En la siguiente viñeta, estaban algunos compañeros de instituto, quién observándola, habían dicho.

.

"_¡Qué piernas más bonitas tiene!_

_¡Y el traje de tenis que entalla ese cuerpazo que tiene! ¡Cómo me pone!"_

_._

¿Es que era una alusión para que él mismo se percatara de que realmente así era? Porque de verdad, el traje de tenis le permitía verle más carne que la falda del uniforme. Y luego que la camiseta de tiras, que parecía una segunda piel sobre su figura.

¡Por Dios!

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Tenía que cerrar la página y olvidarse del doujinshi, pero al ver como en la última viñeta ella había caído al suelo, le picó la curiosidad sobre qué le había pasado. Sin pensar más y sin percatarse de que sus pantalones comenzaban a apretarle por la imagen de Sora en traje de tenis, donde reconocía que resultaba una prenda muy sexy, le dio a la siguiente página.

Los compañeros de tenis, habían saltado preocupados, incluidos los dos pervertidos tras la reja, pero su personaje había sido más rápido y ante la sorpresa de todos, había cargado a una Sora inconsciente al igual que un caballero andante y sin decir nada, como manteniendo su aire misterioso, la había sacado de la cancha.

¡Uff!

Qué ya se imaginaba lo que le iba a hacer.

Seguro que se aprovecharía de su inconsciencia.

¡Seguro!

Con la respiración contenida, Yamato siguió pasando la página donde se veía cargándola y al resto de la gente mirándole con gran sorpresa.

¡Y con razón!

Llegaron a la enfermería donde _casualmente_ no había nadie.

¡Dios!

¡Qué iba a verse como abusaba de Sora!

Casi se sentía desilusionado por la trama.

¿Él? ¿Un abusador?

¿Así es como lo veía la tal _Pink_Lady_?

Pasó la siguiente página y se vio mirándola.

¡Un momento!

Sora había recuperado la consciencia, pero jadeaba como si algo le doliese y…

¡LA MADRE QUE LO HIZO!

¡SORA ESTABA TAN SONROJADA QUE SE VEÍA CONDENADAMENTE SEXY!

¡JODER!

.

"—_¡Yamato! –decía entre los bocadillos de jadeos entrecortados— ¡Por favor! –implorando con los ojos medio abiertos, pero brillantes de deseo y lujuria."_

.

¡ARROLLADOR!

.

"—_Una apuesta es una apuesta –decía él manteniendo su aire serio y tranquilo, pero sobre todo, imperturbable. _

—_¡Por favor! –volvía a implorar y que daba la impresión que parecía ser un susurro."_

.

¡Uff!

¡¿Qué puñetas pasaba para que Sora le implorara y que aún por encima se tocara a través de la falda de tenis?!

Yamato absorbió aquella imagen y la sonrisa malévola que le había salido en la siguiente viñeta.

.

"—_¿Tan necesitada estás ahora? –preguntó provocativamente._

—_¡No puedo más! –decía ella tocándose por encima de la falda— ¡Por favor! _

.

Él la miraba, más bien miraba la mano con la que se tocaba abajo y la otra que había comenzado a tocarse sobre sus pechos, sobre sus pezones erectos a través de la camiseta, donde parecía no llevar sujetador.

Tragó saliva.

Su personaje le dio la espalda y parándose en la puerta, se giró donde ella le había llamado y el Yamato real puso los ojos en blanco ante lo que veía.

Sora se había subido la falda desvelando la razón de su tormento. En lugar de llevar bragas, llevaba una especie de correa que estaba conectado a una especie de anillo y que dilataba su feminidad, abriéndola, exponiéndola, humedeciéndola…

Su personaje volvió a sonreír con maldad y cerró la puerta con seguro. Volvió a acercarse a ella y aligerándose un poco la camisa, le decía.

.

"—_Perdiste en aquel videojuego contra mí, pero hacerlo en la enfermería tiene su morbo. Creo que aquí aún no lo hemos hecho."_

.

Y su personaje se desabrochó los pantalones, liberando su miembro erecto que Sora atrapó con los labios de forma golosa.

Su personaje, por su parte, le sacó esa especie de braga artificial y con sus dedos comenzó a estimularla tan rudamente, que en las viñetas se veía la onomatopeya que indicaba lo húmeda que estaba.

Ambos personajes estaban colorados, pero entregados al deseo carnal, que sus respiraciones y sus gemidos eran entrecortados e inteligibles. Al cabo de unas viñetas, su personaje se vació en su boca, y con el rostro lleno de su semen, ella se sentía afectuosamente agradecida.

Pero ahí no había terminado la sesión.

De una página a otra, Sora ya no tenía la falda y su personaje no tenía ni los pantalones ni su ropa interior. Se había subido a la cama y con ella bocabajo, la embestía por detrás fuertemente, mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus pechos y sus pezones. Sora se movía a su ritmo, mientras pedía más y que se corriera dentro de ella. Y lo hizo… Y no solo digitalmente…

—¡Mierda! –percatándose que en algún momento de aquel doujinshi, él había liberado su miembro y había comenzado a masturbarse, metido realmente en aquella historia de ficción.

Ficción…

Un cómic ficticio entre Sora y él.

Viendo su miembro y su semilla, cualquiera diría que aquello era simple ficción.

¿Y ahora?

Casi por inercia, le dio a la siguiente página donde se les veía en la salida del instituto, cogidos de la mano, como si ellos no fueran una pareja de amantes sexuales, sino una pareja normal y corriente. Y le gustó. Le gustó como ella le había dicho que quería volver a jugar a aquel videojuego que tenía y le susurraba algo misterioso que lo había dejado ruborizado y ella sonreía.

Y le encantó.

Por unos segundos, pensó que Sora, la auténtica y no la digitalizada, que no estaba tan mal, pues lo que era el retrato físico, era muy parecido. Y tenerla todos los días a su lado, no le desagradaría.

—…

Pero, ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?!

¡Él no quería novia!

¡Solo una amante ocasional!

¡Y Sora no era de esas!

Frustrado consigo mismo, se levantó de la silla para ir al baño y limpiarse. Así también, trataría de olvidar a Sora desnuda, coqueta pidiéndole más fuerte, sus largas y bronceadas piernas, sus pechos ni grandes ni pequeños…

—¡Joder! –masculló viendo que su amiguito volvía a levantarse feliz de sus pensamientos.

¡Una ducha fría y mente en blanco es lo que necesitaba!

¡Jamás volvería a ver un doujinshi de sí mismo con nadie! ¡Y mucho menos, ver uno de Sora!

.

_Al día siguiente…_

Yamato bostezaba. No había dormido nada en toda la noche y debido a eso, había cancelado la reunión con la banda para tratar cuántos temas tocarían en el festival que se celebraría dentro de varios meses. Entre el sueño y lo que había visto, le resultaba imposible realizar algo coherente. Aún por encima, había sido tan masoquista que después de haberse duchado, había decidido ver el siguiente capítulo de él con Sora, con la esperanza de que su masturbación fuese solo por la trama tan caliente que había tenido, pero cuando había visto las primeras páginas y como su amigo volvía a animarse, volvió a la página inicial.

¡Era increíble que tan solo con verse besando a Sora ya su colega de ahí abajo se sintiera feliz!

¿Sería a causa de Sora?

Se había preguntado.

Y lo comprobó al meterse en el doujinshi de él con Mimi de contenido adulto. A diferencia de aquel primero que había visto, en ese se mostraba dominante, pero decente. Mimi con aquel cuerpo precioso y exuberante, tenía como cogerla y hacerle un millón de cosas, pero su amigo de ahí abajo no se animaba. Probó con otro de él con Mimi y nada. Otro más, y nada.

Entonces, probó otra cosa.

Fue a los doujinshis de Sora con Taichi, para ver si era la propia Sora lo que le ponía cachondo, pero nada más ver cómo se besaba con Taichi, sintió asco y repulsión, como si hubiera visto la peor escena de su vida.

Lo mismo le ocurrió cuando la vio con Joe.

¡Era increíble!

Había vuelto al doujinshi donde estaba él con ella y después de ver detalle por detalle la escena caliente, durante casi una hora se había quedado hipnotizado viendo la última página del primer capítulo, inmortalizando la escena de ellos cogidos de la mano y su sonrisa hacia él. Había acariciado incluso la pantalla, donde ella estaba dibujada. Era tan guapa y tan radiante…

Enseguida supo lo que aquello significaba.

Por culpa de un doujinshi caliente se había enamorado de Sora.

Lo más insólito de todas las historias de amor.

Escuchó el sonido de la pelota chocar contra una raqueta y se percató de que inconscientemente estaba caminando hacia las pistas de tenis.

Pero, ¿por qué?

¿Ni que quisiera recrear el doujinshi?

De igual modo, se acercó a las pistas para observarla. Debido a que estaban en clases distintas, no la había visto en todo el día. Sentía curiosidad si después de ver el doujinshi, se ponía cachondo viéndola directamente, porque de ser así, tendría un gravísimo problema.

Con cierto temor, se asomó para verla. Sora jugaba concentradamente…

¡¿Y por qué tenía que llevar el mismo uniforme de tenis que en el doujinshi?!

Afortunadamente su amiguito de ahí abajo no respondía cuando comprobaba con sus propios ojos la veracidad de sus piernas bronceadas, como se le levantaba la falda cuando corría de un lado para otro.

Suspiró aliviado.

Al menos podría tratarla normalmente cuando estuvieran juntos.

—Oye, ¿no te parece que Takenouchi está buenísima?

Yamato quedó como una estatua por unos segundos, sintiendo una especie de dejhávù.

—Es que tiene unas piernas y un cuerpazo.

—… —Yamato observó a aquellos dos chicos que habían alabado descaradamente a Sora. Obviamente no eran los mismos del doujinshi, pero seguía resultándole una pasada la similitud entre la realidad y la ficción—. Sí hombre, y ahora Sora se desmaya, ¿no?

Y dicho y hecho, Sora cayó desmayada en mitad de la partida.

—¡SORA!

Aunque rallaba la similitud, verla tirada en el suelo, fue suficiente para olvidarse de aquel doujinshi y volar hacia la pista de tenis y verificar su estado.

Solo se había desmayado.

¡Menos mal!

—Creo que es porque no ha dormido bien –dijo la compañera con la que estaba jugando y que se había acercado—. Eso es lo que me dijo esta mañana.

Yamato la miró y luego a Sora. Y sin quererlo, la cogió en brazos como en el doujinshi, y como en el doujinshi, los que estaban alrededor comenzaron a murmurar por ese acto tan inesperado.

No era inesperado, se defendía Yamato para sus adentros, era lo que cualquier persona civilizada haría y más si eran amigos.

Y sin decir nada, la llevó hasta la enfermería.

Mientras caminaba, recordó las partes del doujinshi, observando que las primeras páginas se estaban convirtiendo en una extraña realidad. Pero lo que seguía sería imposible. En el doujinshi, ella llevaba aquellas bragas artificiales por una apuesta impuesta por él y después habían tenido sexo.

—…

Sería mejor olvidar el doujinshi, ya que animaba a su colega de ahí abajo y sentir contra su cuerpo la suavidad y calidez de su piel, ayudaba a que se pusiera como una moto.

Mente en blanco.

Mente en blanco.

—Humm… Humm… —Sora comenzó a despertar.

Medio adormilada, Sora observó la situación en la que se encontraba y al darse cuenta de que Yamato la estaba cargando, se puso colorada de pies a cabeza.

—¿Yamato? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? –preguntó, mientras forcejaba para quedar en tierra, pero Yamato era más fuerte que ella.

—Acabas de desmayarte en pleno entrenamiento porque no has dormido lo suficiente, ¿verdad?

Y los colores se acentuaron más en la pelirroja como si la hubieran pillado in fraganti haciendo algo indebido. Y quedó callada sin saber qué decir en su defensa y que no sonara incómodo.

También, ¡ya le valía!

Se reprendió a sí misma, mientras recordaba lo que le había pasado la noche anterior.

.

"En vez de irse a cama a su hora, había vuelto a navegar por aquella página de Internet de '_Mundo Digimon'_ que Miyako le había recomendado, más que nada porque habían doujinshis de ellos mismos. Algunos de contenido para adultos y que desde luego, no leía bajo ninguna circunstancia. Leer un doujinshi de ella con otro significaría una sensación de incomodidad y sin saber cómo mirar a esa persona a la cara. Por eso, únicamente se dedicaba a ver los de para todos los públicos de ella con Taichi, los de Takeru y Hikari, incluso los de Yamato con Mimi o los de Ken con Miyako. También veían los casi inexistentes entre sus compañeros digimons. Le resultaba muy tiernas las historias de amor que aquellos fanáticos creaban, sobre todo las suyas con Taichi. Ahí Taichi con valor y seguridad siempre le decía que la amaría y la protegería, algo que podría suceder en la vida real. También le hacía gracia cuando metían a Yamato y a Mimi, viéndolos como una pareja muy bonita donde Mimi había dejado de ser tan caprichosa gracias al rubio.

Pero…

A mitad de la noche, había recibido un E-Mail de Miyako avisándola de que había visto un doujinshi increíble de ella con Yamato.

La unión de las palabras _ella_ y _Yamato_, fue algo que tardó en relacionar.

Sora y Yamato.

Yamato y Sora.

No le concordaba. Pero le había parecido increíble como los fans llegaban tan lejos.

Sora había ignorado el mensaje y se había vuelto a quedar dormida, mientras se aseguraba de apagar el D-Terminal, temerosa de que Miyako le volviera a mandar otro mensaje a las tantas sobre el doujinshi de marras.

Pero pensar en una historia de Yamato con ella, la tenía intrigada. ¿De qué iría? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Cómo la habrían puesto? ¿Igual que una de esas fan-girl que merodeaban alrededor de Ishida? Si fuera así, se sentiría indignada. Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, hasta que cuando fueron las cuatro de la madrugada se rindió a su curiosidad.

Se levantó de la cama y en medio de la oscuridad, encendió su ordenador yendo a la sección de favoritos donde tenía guardada el enlace de la página principal. Se dirigió a la parte de doujinshis y buscó el que era de ella con Yamato. Bajó y bajó y sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas al descubrir casi trescientos comentarios en casi seis horas.

¿Tan bueno era?

¿O todos estaban llenos de malas críticas?

Miró el nombre de la autora: Pink_Lady. No le sonaba de nada.

Se fijó en que el contenido era para adultos y tuvo una lucha interna contra la razón.

No debía mirar aquel doujinshi, porque después, ¿y si era incapaz de mirar a Yamato los ojos, qué?

Pero, ¿y si le habían exagerado el cuerpo, qué? Se sentía en el derecho de protestar, ¿no? Después de todo, ella era el personaje de donde tomaban la base.

Con eso en mente, y por primera vez en su vida, comenzó a leer un doujinshi de ella misma… con Yamato.

La portada… muy profunda. Daba la sensación de ser dos personajes que en un momento habían sido unos completos desconocidos, pero que siempre había algo tras la sombra que se avistaba.

Le dio al siguiente donde aparecía Yamato…

¡Dios!

¡Estaba de infarto!

¡Para imprimir la imagen y ponerla de poster!

¡No era de extrañar que tuviera tantas admiradoras!

Siguió cliqueando en las páginas siguientes y se maravilló cuando se vio a sí misma. No estaba retratada como una pechugona y con un cuerpo de infarto, sino tal y como era. Pero con el fondo aplicado, le daba un toque más hermoso. Pasó las páginas y cuando llegó a la parte de la enfermería, se sintió irreconocible pero increíble por lo que había llevado. Ver como se entregaba a Yamato de manera tan pecaminosa y lujuriosa, donde él disfrutaba con su cuerpo, la habían encendido, donde ahora los doujinshis de él con Mimi no le gustaban para nada. Ver la última página del doujinshi y la relación entre el uno y el otro, le pareció más natural que las palabras caballerescas de Taichi, le parecían vacías y repetitivas.

Incluso, después donde se vio en los doujinshis de contenido adulto con Taichi, para ver si era producto de sus hormonas, le pareció que en aquellos doujinshis, Taichi más bien se estaba aprovechando de ella.

Volvió a ver el doujinshi de ella con Yamato, donde el segundo capítulo era igual de erótico que el anterior, pero transmitiendo amor recíproco. Y le pareció lo más bonito del mundo."

.

Pero claro, eso significaba que Yamato comenzaba a atraerle y no era nada normal que una persona te interese, después de verte en un cómic creado por una fan que le gustaba verles juntos.

Cualquiera la señalaría de loca y se reiría en sus narices.

Además, ¿cómo iba Yamato interesarse por ella?

Eso le producía más pena, porque no estaba a la altura de las demás chicas.

Pero…

Ver como ahora la cargaba hasta la enfermería como en el doujinshi, la dejaban colorada porque no hacía más que pensar en las escenas siguientes.

No llevaba unas bragas eróticas y no tenía que pagar una apuesta, por lo que no tenía motivos para montar una montaña en un grano de arena.

Llegaron a la enfermería, donde al igual que la casualidad del cómic ficticio, la enfermera de turno no se encontraba.

Con gran cuidado, Yamato la depositó sobre la cama y tanto él como Sora no tuvieron la cara de mirarse mutuamente, debido a que tenían la historia del doujinshi bien grabada en su mente. Pero en la historia, Sora no estaba tapada, por lo que cuando ella estaba a punto de hacerlo, se sorprendió de encontrarse con Yamato dispuesto a hacer la misma acción. El contacto de sus ojos fue directo y el rubor los cubrió de arriba y abajo.

¡Maldito doujinshi!

¡Maldita la autora que hizo una historia tan erótica de ellos!

—¿Quieres…? —comenzó Yamato, sintiéndose más incómodo. Aunque ella no tenía unas bragas eróticas… sus ojos inconscientemente se centraron en aquella zona preguntándose si por casualidades de la vida… ¿Tendría unas bragas eróticas bajo la falda de tenis?

—¿Sí? –preguntó ella a que continuara, con la mirada en otra parte y que no fueran sus pantalones. Según la historia, él…

—¡Ah! –y se reprendió a sí mismo y también miró hacia otro lado. Tenía que salir de aquel lugar como fuera— Me preguntaba si quieres que te traiga la bolsa y la mochila.

—Claro, gracias –que se ofreciera para marcharse era un alivio. No podía mirarle a la cara, con la mente en todo lo que ella y Yamato habían hecho en la enfermería digitalmente.

Y cuando sintió que se marchaba, creyó sentirse segura para poder mirarlo, aunque fuera su espalda, pero su mente traicionera hizo que descendiera sus ojos carmesís para fijarse en su trasero. Un trasero que no estaba nada mal…

¡Pero bueno!

¡¿Solo con leer un doujinshi y ya se había convertido en una pervertida?!

¡Definitivamente, jamás volvería a ver uno de contenido adulto!

.

Minutos después, Yamato volvía con sus cosas. Sora que había tratado de recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas, se había desvelado completamente con la imagen de Yamato con ella.

¿Por qué no trataba de aceptar la realidad de que aquello no era más que una mera ilusión?

¿Yamato prendado de ella?

¡En sueños, quizás!

—Pensé que estabas dormida –dijo Yamato, cerrando la puerta, pero sin seguro.

La parte malévola residente en Ishida le había tentado a que cerrara la puerta, que hiciera realidad aquella fantasía. Pero así como había una parte negativa, estaba la parte positiva, la razón, que le hacía ver que eso no era lo correcto. Sora no era como las chicas que solo deseaban pasar una noche con él para poder morir tranquilas. Sora era una amiga suya muy querida y que además… seguramente… estaría enamorada de Taichi. ¿Cómo iba a tener sexo porque le apetecía recrear el doujinshi? Además, en el cómic, ella se ofrecía gustosamente como si fuera una mujer en celo que solo pensaba en el sexo y en que se lo hiciera con brutalidad.

—Es que pensar en algo hizo que perdiera el sueño –se excusó. No era mentira, así que…

—Entiendo –comprendiendo perfectamente la situación. Él también apenas había dormido y pensar en el dichoso doujinshi lo había despertado como si hubiera estallado una bomba de relojería enfrente de su casa. Por lo que tendría que marcharse de allí, pero lo haría, después de pasarle un recado pendiente que había escuchado durante el trayecto de la pista de tenis hasta la enfermería—. A propósito, de camino aquí, ha sonado el aviso de mensaje de tu D-Terminal.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué dice? –inquirió con la confianza de que sería algún mensaje en relación con el Digimundo.

Teniendo el permiso de invadir su privacidad, Yamato lo cogió de su cartera y lo abrió para leer su contenido.

—Es de Miyako –dijo tranquilo leyendo su destinatario. Pero Sora ya no se sintió tan tranquila, porque recordó como durante la noche, Inoue sin ninguna vergüenza, le había enviado el mensaje de aviso del doujinshi. ¿Acaso…?—. Dice: _¿Ya has visto el doujinshi entre tú y…?_ –y Yamato se cortó al leer su nombre.

Malinterpretando esa señal y sintiéndose violenta, Sora se sentó sobre la cama y aprovechando que Yamato no estaba tan lejos de ella, le arrebató el D-Terminal, maldiciendo a Miyako por mandarle mensajes como ese. Vale que la culpa fuera suya por olvidarse de que Miyako le había enviado un mensaje la noche anterior y que hubiera provocado su curiosidad en ver el doujinshi, pero también podría haberle enviado el mensaje a su correo electrónico, no a la red electrónica que conectaba directamente con el sistema del Mundo Digimon controlado por Gennai. ¿Acaso había olvidado que todos los mensajes que se enviaban a través del D-Terminal eran leídos por Gennai y los cuatro Dioses, por si dependiendo del contenido, actuar inmediatamente para ayudarles?

—¡Vaya! –mencionó Yamato alucinado—. ¡No sabía que vieras esas cosas tan indecentes! –alegó inconscientemente. Descubrir que ella había visto aquel doujinshi y con la similitud existente, le produjo una sensación de disgusto y la creencia de que ella había actuado con intenciones de recrearlo para después burlarse de él.

¡¿Cómo iban a existir las casualidades?!

—¿Indecente? –repitió ella también alucinada por la ironía con la que había usado, pero más que nada porque Miyako no había especificado que el doujinshi fuese de contenido adulto.

—¡Así es! ¡Indecente! –cruzándose de brazos—. Seguro que debes disfrutar como en la ficción otros te tocan y te penetran, que claro, cuando viste que yo lo hacía, te sentiste feliz y orgullosa –murmuró con desdén.

Comprobar que Yamato también había visto el doujinshi, le supuso una vergüenza enorme, pero escucharlo burlarse de su persona, se sintió humillada y en su defensa, le respondió.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú que "_nuestro_" doujinshi era erótico? Miyako solo ha mencionado un doujinshi entre tú y yo, no si era de contenido adulto –Yamato puso los ojos en blanco, viendo como había metido la pata de lleno—. Pero parece que tú sí lo has visto. ¡¿POR ESO TE APROVECHASTE CUANDO ME DESVANECÍ, VERDAD?! –siendo ella ahora la que se sentía burlada— ¡¿QUERÍAS APROVECHARTE DE MÍ, PORQUE PUEDES CONSEGUIRLO CON CUALQUIERA?!

Que pensara eso de él, fue motivo para que Yamato le respondiera en el mismo tono.

—¡NO SEAS TAN CREÍDA! ¡PREFIERO MONTÁRMELO CON CHICAS MEJORES QUE TÚ!

—¡COMO MIMI! ¡¿NO?! ¡PERO CLARO, A ELLA NO LE INTERESAS Y POR ESO SOLO PUEDES TENER LA FANTASÍA DE VERTE CON ELLA EN LOS DOUJINSHIS Y TOCÁRTELA! –su última frase había sido dicha inconsciente, causado por los celos de que Yamato y Mimi algún día estuvieran juntos.

—¡FUE A HABLAR LA PURITANA QUE LE GUSTA QUE LA VIOLEN UNOS PERDEDORES COMO TAICHI O JOE! –y al igual que ella, lo había soltado por los celos y la ira de verla disfrutar con ellos.

—¡PUEDEN QUE SEAN UNOS PERDEDORES Y QUE ME VIOLEN, PERO AL MENOS LO HACEN PORQUE LES GUSTA COMO REALMENTE SOY! ¡ELLOS NO SON COMO TÚ QUE SI NO SON PECHUGONAS, NO ERES CAPAZ DE TENER SEXO!

Golpe para su hombría. Pero no iba a dejar que le derrotara.

Sonrió malévolamente e intentó mantener la calma para devolvérsela.

—Al menos yo no soy virgen como tú. Taichi mucho valiente que es, pero aún le faltan años para coger el valor y declarársete. Para cuando eso suceda, tú seguirás siendo una virgen de sesenta años, una puritana de la que muchos hombres se reirán.

Ahora el golpe lo recibió ella al sentirse insultada de esa manera. Apretó los puños y sonriendo como él, le contestó.

—¿Quién ha dicho que sea virgen? ¿Quién no te asegura que Taichi y yo ya hayamos hecho lo que hay en esos doujinshis con doce años? –Yamato la miró con la furia brillándole en sus ojos azules—. Entre el amor y el sexo hay mucha distancia y las hormonas no responden al amor, sobre todo en los chicos. Si Taichi quisiera tener sexo conmigo, yo accedería gustosa…

Pero se vio callada, porque Yamato se había tirado encima de ella, mirándola con tanta furia que daba miedo.

—¡Mientes! –no quería que Taichi… no quería pensar que ella y Taichi ya…

—Quizás… —manteniendo el tono, aunque con un ligero toque de nerviosismo. Estaba jugando con fuego al contar aquella mentira, pero ni loca le iba a dar el gusto de que él se sintiera victorioso con sus desagradables insultos hacia su persona—. Pero soy una chica como otra cualquier que también le gustan estas cosas… por lo menos, después de verlo ayer…

¡Oh, sí!

Y a él le pasaba lo mismo, pero solo con ella. Y su amiguito de ahí abajo ya se había levantado, preparado para ella. Y siguiendo sus instintos, mandando a la mierda su razón y los motivos que ella tendría para burlarse, la besó con deseo y gula.

Si iba a burlarse de él, gozaría como una condenada hasta el grado de necesitarle diariamente.

Sentir la intensidad de su beso y como tiraba de ella para que comprobara la excitación de su sexo, la ponían ligeramente nerviosa. Se había pasado al decirle aquellas cosas, lo reconocía, y ahora estaba en un territorio totalmente desconocido donde su única inspiración era la de un doujinshi donde participaba ella con él en un escenario idéntico al de la trama, pero sucedido de forma opuesta. En el doujinshi se había dibujado el deseo y la lujuria por parte de ambos; En la realidad, se había recreado tras una acalorada discusión, insultándose mutuamente y con la creencia de que él solo buscaba una cosa de ella. No podía resistirse a él… Era otra cosa que reconocía… Por eso, le iba a demostrar que sabría estar a la altura, aunque lo tomara del doujinshi. Solo tendría que suprimir su miedo y su nerviosismo y eso era algo fácil. Yamato besaba de una forma tan candente que su bajo vientre sentía la misma incomodidad que Ishida con sus pantalones apresándole el miembro. Ahí podía jugar ella y tomar ventaja. Movió sus caderas provocativamente contra él, de manera que un ronco gemido salió de sus labios sellados por los suyos.

Yamato sonrió entre el beso ante el movimiento de caderas. Parece que Sora estaba jugando con fuego. Muy bien, pues fuego iba a darle.

Aunque por otro lado se sentía frustrado. Tal como ella respondía, daba la impresión de que la fruta prohibida que ella portaba ya había sido probada como había dicho… por Taichi, quizás…

¡Muy bien!

Ahora iba a demostrarle que con él sería tocar el paraíso en el infierno.

Sin dejar de besarla, se levantó con ella sujetándola firmemente y retrocedió sus pasos hasta chocar con la puerta y cerrándola con seguro. Quiso empujarla para volver hacia la cama, pero Sora no le dejaba, es más, usaba su fuerza para mantenerlo apresado contra la pared. Se situó entre sus piernas y se movió en círculos contra él, excitándolo de sobre manera que necesitaba liberar su miembro de una maldita vez.

Pero no, primero se la iba a devolver y si creía que su pequeña fuerza podría con él, es que no sabía que a veces podría traspasar la línea de la delicadeza.

Sora se sobresaltó cuando Yamato la cogió y como un peso pluma, sin dejar de besarla, la cargó de nuevo hasta la cama. Vale. Sabía que no podría competir contra la fuerza de un chico, sobre todo si ese chico era Yamato, pero estaba decidida a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano y que la dejara sobre la cama, mientras que él todavía de pie, la dejaban en la postura perfecta para su plan. Dejó de besarle, a pesar de que adoraba sus labios y aquella lengua tan hábil, y se dirigió hacia otra zona de su cuerpo. El que Yamato quedara medio aturdido por la separación tan brusca, fue perfecto para que no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Se centró en la parte de la anatomía masculina.

¿De verdad ella con lo inexperta que era iba a atreverse con algo tan grande en su primera vez?

Era lo que conocía y por lo que había visto, si lo cogía, tenía el poder sobre él.

Pero costaba… ya con mirar aquella zona, le producía un sonrojo increíble como la puritana que era…

Puritana…

¡Así le había llamado él!

¡Ahora se iba a enterar!

Dejó de pensar y le desabotonó el pantalón. Su miembro erecto cubierto por la fina tela del bóxer salió fuera como bomba de su cañón, tras haberlo preparado para lanzar.

De reojo, observó su reacción y se lo encontró mirándola con sorpresa, pero sin el amago de detenerla.

¿De verdad que ella lo iba a hacer?

Tuvo la respuesta cuando ella volvió a concentrarse en esa parte de su cuerpo y liberando su miembro castigado, lo hizo ver las estrellas cuando se lo metió a la boca.

Hasta la fecha ninguna de las chicas con las que se había acostado había hecho aquello. Para ellas tenerlo dentro era suficiente para dejarlas complacidas, pero Sora no solo no se conformaría con aquello, sino que quería ir demasiado lejos. Y la verdad es que su boca y su lengua hacían un trabajo delicioso y exquisito.

Tenía que concentrarse para no perder la concentración. Que él se tocara no se comparaba a que Sora se lo tocara, se lo chupara, lo lamiera con la punta de la lengua…

Jadeó irremediablemente.

¡Joder!

¡Qué bien se sentía!

Se apoyó sobre la cama, incapaz de seguir sin un soporte que lo ayudara a mantener el equilibrio. Ella claro, estaba recostada sobre la cama que tenía más ventaja. Pero al verla y como movía sus piernas como si sintiera una molestia, sonrió viendo que a ella también comenzaba a afectarle.

De verdad que cuando se había decidido a aquello, no se imaginaba que resultara…

¡Sin palabras!

No podía dejar de chupar, lamer, masajear, mover… en fin, todo con lo que podía hacer con su lengua y sus manos, y hasta le daba le impresión de que parecía crecer a cada segundo.

¡¿Y eso tenía que entrar en ella?!

¡Uau!

La idea de pensarlo hacía que su propia parte baja se humedeciera y moviera las piernas para apaciguarse. Pero con sus manos y su boca centradas en aquel miembro, le era imposible tocarse.

Para su alivio, Yamato le había subido la falda y había introducido sus dedos dentro de sus braguitas azules.

Gimió fuera de su miembro y ahora la concentración tuvo que basarse en ella. Con los ojos cerrados, como si necesitara aquello, comenzó a moverse al tiempo en que los dedos de Yamato lo hacían como la estuvieran penetrando. Era la primera que alguien la tocaba ahí, ni siquiera ella se había atrevido a hacerlo por la vergüenza que le producía, y ahora con su propia mano apremiaba la de Yamato a que los introdujera más rápido, más fuerte, más dedos…

Aquello era tan delicioso, que cerró los ojos drogada por aquella sensación.

Pero no le dio tiempo a seguir disfrutando de aquel placer, ya que su cabeza fue cogida y fue estampada contra el miembro masculino, frotándolo y obligándola a que siguiera con la labor.

—Ahora terminas… o te dejo a medias… —a punto de retirar sus dedos, dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza.

Concentrarse en las dos zonas era difícil.

Pero, se había dicho de que estaría a la altura, ¿no?

Volvió a coger el miembro y antes de metérselo a la boca, le dijo con coquetería.

—Lo mismo digo. O me complaces o te dejo a medias…

Aquella picardía le encantó a Yamato y sonrió satisfecho.

—Creo que te complazco suficientemente, de lo contrario, no estarías tan húmeda para mí –notando la facilidad con la que sus dedos entraban y salían de ella.

—Prepotente, todavía, ¿eh? –y volvió a introducir el miembro, pendiente de darle un buen repaso.

Lamía con ganas, con fuerza, mientras que con sus manos se ocupaba de moverlo al mismo compás que la boca. La rapidez con la que lo hacía, la empleaba Yamato también al mover sus dedos dentro de ella en una sincronía tan perfecta que se vio interrumpida cuando él descargó su semilla sobre su boca y ella dejó escapar el primer orgasmo de su vida.

Ambos jadeantes y respirando con fuerza, se miraron como si todavía se sintieran insatisfechos.

¡Curioso!

Yamato se subió a la cama y se puso encima de ella. Sora le abrazó por el cuello y atrayéndolo, posó sus labios sobre los suyos, en un beso que volvía a encender sus cuerpos. Estaban más vestidos que desnudos. Solo sus prendas inferiores estaban ligeramente al descubierto, provocado por la desesperación de tocar y de hacer llegar al cielo al otro. Y así resultaba molesto, porque querían tocarse más a fondo, acariciar más, antes de unirse en uno solo. Había mucha carne donde explorar y que no solo se basaba en el gusanito y su agujero.

Y ahora que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, no lo desaprovecharían. Sus manos desesperadas buscaron la piel caliente del otro, mientras sus caderas se movían con insinuación, buscando la fricción y la forma de humedecer al otro todavía más.

Sora le desabotonó la camisa y Yamato le subió la camiseta de tiras y con sus manos, acariciaron todo cuanto tuvieran a su alcance, aunque Yamato tenía otra prenda molesta de la cual debía deshacerse. Desesperado en querer tocarla, no se molestó en desabrochar el sostén. Al igual que la camiseta, lo subió y con sus manos acarició aquellos dos valles que cabían perfectamente en sus manos.

Ella rompió bruscamente el beso para poder gemir sonoramente, algo que Ishida aprovechó para besar aquellas zonas tan sugestivas. Sora arqueó la espalda en respuesta ante la boca y lengua de Yamato sobre sus pechos. Tantas atenciones estaba recibiendo su cuerpo, que era imposible concentrarse en tantas a la vez. Ya no podía razonar, ni podía saber qué hacerle a Yamato para demostrarle de lo que era capaz, a pesar de ser una primeriza. Ahora mismo era una chica con la mente en blanco que se sentía caliente y que necesitaba algo más en su parte bajo.

—Yamato… por favor…

Soltando inconscientemente las mismas palabras que en el doujinshi, pero ella no se dio cuenta, ni siquiera Yamato. Demasiado concentrado en la magia que aquel cuerpo femenino le daba, para acordarse de unas hojas de papel donde ellos habían estado retratados realizando lo que ahora mismo hacían.

Definitivamente aquel cuerpo femenino era puro fuego. Lo incitaba a probarlo desde el inicio al final, a tocarlo por todos lados y sus movimientos contra él, eran dinamita. La textura de su piel era tan suave, que su lengua no dejaba de explorar cada centímetro de su piel. Lo que más le encantaba era el sabor de sus pezones erectos, donde les había puesto bastante atención. Pero cuando había llegado a su parte baja, fue el éxtasis total. Todo en ella era fluido.

¡Delicioso!

Lamió con ganas, insertó su lengua hasta el límite. Ella respondía con gemidos agudos y moviendo sus caderas, por lo que con sus manos hizo presión sobre ella, para que dejara de moverse y seguir teniendo la libertad de estimular su sexo.

—Por favor… —volvió a pronunciar con una vocecita tan sensual que al verla toda sonrojada y con una cara jodidamente sexy, se puso más duro.

¡TENÍA QUE HACERLA SUYA Y NO PODÍA ESPERAR MÁS!

Se subió para estar frente a ella y llevó una de sus manos a su propio miembro y lo situó en la entrada de ella. Teniendo la punta a punto de entrar, retiró la mano de su miembro para volver a ponerla sobre su cadera.

Y de una estocada fuerte y precisa, entró en ella.

Sora trató de ahogar el grito involuntario cuando lo sintió entrar y romper el himen que indicaba su virginidad.

Dolió.

Pero Yamato no se había dado cuenta de ello, ya que no se había detenido, sino que concentrado en su labor, se movía dentro de ella con fuerza, desgarrándola más, haciéndole más daño.

Cerró los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

De verdad que dolía demasiado… muchísimo.

Aún así, lo soportaría, lo aguantaría. Lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió el rostro en su torso, tratando de sentir ese placer que muchas chicas sienten cuando están en plena labor. Pero por más que lo intentaba, más se acordaba del dolor.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, Yamato había dejado de ir tan rápido. Le correspondió al abrazo, se detuvo bruscamente y le susurró.

—Perdóname…

Su mano sobre su corta cabellera fue como una caricia cálida y reconfortante. Los pequeños besos por su rostro y las sutiles caricias que proporcionaba la otra mano, eran como un bálsamo de tranquilidad que la transportaba a un mundo de fantasía donde solo existían ella y él. Pero lo que más le había calmado y hasta extrañado, era la delicadeza del momento.

Sonrió con ternura, percatándose del error que había cometido al pensar que Yamato solo la quería para una cosa. Como disculpa silenciosa, le dio un corto beso a aquel torso, que aunque no estuviera en plena forma, era perfecto para sentirse segura y protegida.

—¿Mejor? –le había preguntado tras esa acción.

—Sí…

—¿Puedo continuar?

—Sí… —contestando ahora muy bajito.

Cuando había entrado en ella, solo había seguido sus bajos instintos, que no se había parado a mirar la sangre que se había vertido sobre la sábana blanca. Como el típico hombre primitivo, solo había entrado para satisfacerse de una vez, que cuando sintió su tensión y la humedad sobre su torso, se fijó en que tal cómo había creído, ella era virgen. Y aún así, le había desafiado e insinuado hace unos minutos. Eso significaba que no había pretendido burlarse de él, simplemente había respondido a los insultos que él había iniciado, que al final había perdido los estribos. Igual que él.

—…

Por lo menos, se sentía feliz de que otros como Taichi o Joe no la hubieran hecho suya.

Era de él.

¡De él y solo suya!

Comenzó a moverse lento, para acostumbrarla, sin dejar de propiciar las diminutas caricias y los pequeños besos sobre ella. Quería que lo disfrutara con él, quería que llegaran a la cúspide una vez más, pero juntos, dentro de ella. Quería que su cuerpo, lo deseara a él y solo a él. Quería ser solo suyo.

Solo suyo…

Para siempre…

La notó mucho más calmada y al notar como movía sus caderas con vehemencia, sintió que podría volver a su anterior ritmo.

Volvió a buscar sus caderas para tener mejor soporte y al tiempo en que las acariciaba, comenzó a moverse con prisa, dentro y afuera, dentro y afuera. Sacándolo, volviéndolo a meter. Sacándolo por completo, metiéndolo de golpe, llegando a un punto de su interior, donde ella comenzó a gemir en alto, pidiéndole que le diera justo ahí. Sus manos buscaron algo suyo con lo que poder aferrarse. Compadeciéndose, le ofreció sus propias manos y las entrelazó. Se volvió a acomodar en ella, sintiendo que pronto terminaría. Sus labios se unieron a los de ella, mientras no dejaba de moverse con ritmos mucho más rápidos.

Estaba a punto de llegar.

Solo un poco más.

Un poco más…

Y con una estocada fuerte y certera tocando aquel punto tan maravilloso, alcanzó el orgasmo, al tiempo que ella lo hacía y se desplomó sobre su cuerpo.

.

—¡Yamato! ¡¿Quieres bajarme?! –le pedía Sora avergonzada.

Cierto que estaba a punto de anochecer y ya no había nadie por los alrededores del instituto, pero Yamato la tenía cargando tras sus espaldas y eso para la poca gente que aún transitaba resultaba extraño, por lo que todas las miradas se posaban sobre ellos.

—No –respondió con naturalidad—. Sé que hay chicas que después de su primera vez, no pueden caminar.

—¡Pero yo puedo caminar! –se quejó con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

—Fue muy intenso y te conozco, Sora –mirándola por el rabillo del ojo—. Siempre te las arreglas para esconder tu dolor, para que los demás no se preocupen –la verdad es que sí, le dolía tanto ahí abajo, que no entendía porqué no podía caminar. Pero claro, había sido ella la que se había metido en la boca del león al desafiarlo, por lo que tendría que cargar con la responsabilidad—. No es solo culpa tuya –mirando hacia adelante.

—¿Cómo? –inquirió sin entender muy bien. No creía que Yamato fuera un lector de mentes, ¿o es que había sido tan expresiva?

—Ya te he dicho que te conozco, Sora. En tu cara llevas escrita la culpa absoluta de que hubiera pasado esto. Pero yo también soy culpable, quizás más, porque fui el que empezó a acusarte de depravada y aprovechada de que solo querías burlarte de mí –pausando unos momentos—. La verdad es que en esos momentos, me cegó la ira, porque tú no eres de esas, pero cuando me dijiste que accederías a hacerlo también con Taichi… —incapaz de seguir.

—Yo también me cegué –apretando sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Además, como tú te acuestas con varias chicas… Creí que solo querrías de mí lo mismo que ellas…

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –pues al fin y al cabo, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, él le había hecho lo mismo que a las demás.

—Tu delicadeza antes y ahora.

—¿Mi delicadeza? –repitió incrédulo, mientras la miraba. Pues durante la sesión de sexo no había sido muy delicado que digamos.

—Cuando te detuviste, al darte cuenta de que me dolía y ahora, con tu preocupación sobre mí –relajando las manos sobre sus hombros y ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa.

Yamato se sonrojó. Aquella sonrisa era la misma que había visto a finales del doujinshi y como en la historia, eran dirigidas solo para él. Y como en el dibujo, era realmente hermosa.

Pensándolo bien, ¿cómo era posible que aquella autora retractara a la perfección toda la simetría de sus cuerpos y hasta de sus personalidades?

No le dio importancia, ya que después de todo, de no haber sido por ese doujinshi, él no se hubiera enamorado de ella… pero…

—Oye Sora –ella le prestó atención—, la verdad es que me alegra saber que no pienses mal de mí y… Me gustaría que pudiéramos repetirlo… Pero claro como una pareja de novios… Eso si no te gusta Taichi o Joe… Tú me gustas desde que lo vi en el doujinshi…

¡Para!

¡Frena!

Pero… ¡¿Qué clase de declaración era esa?!

Primero le dice que quiere sexo sin compromiso y después de arreglarlo, menciona a los dos candidatos que están más cerca de su corazón que él, como diciéndole, si te gusta ellos, yo ya me rindo ante lo inevitable. Y como remate final, le suelta la razón por la que se enamoró de ella, la razón más estúpida que jamás haya existido.

—¿Dejarás de ver doujinshis tuyos con Mimi o con otras?

Yamato se paró en seco, para verla sorprendido de su pregunta. ¿Es que eso era una insinuación de que aceptaba?

—Porque… Tú también me gustas después de verlo en el doujinshi… —mirando hacia el otro lado avergonzada.

Escuchar esas palabras supuso una felicidad tremenda. Cogiéndola desprevenida y en un movimiento rápido, donde Sora no supo como había hecho, que ahora lo tenía frente a frente, todavía cogida por él.

—Entonces, eso es un sí.

—Ajá –asintiendo, impresionada de esa sonrisa risueña que adornaba en los labios de Ishida, muy contraste a la imagen usada durante el momento que habían estado juntos íntimamente.

Lo siguiente que Sora recibió de él fue un abrazo y la confesión de una felicidad que el rubio sentía en esos momentos, algo que la emocionó.

—Solo que ahora tengo una curiosidad –comenzaba el rubio—, si la página esa se actualiza con la noticia de que somos novios, ¿crees que tengamos más doujinshis nuestros?

—Bueno —separándose para verlo—, mientras sean de contenido adulto para ponerlo en práctica.

—¡Vaya una primeriza! –exclamó una impresionado—. Ahora resulta que vas a ser más depravada que yo.

—No niegues que a ti también te ha excitado hacerlo en un sitio como la enfermería.

Y sí, era cierto. Le había puesto más que hacerlo en la típica cama. Y parece que a Sora le gustaban los riesgos.

¡Perfecto!

—No puedo esperar a mañana y realizar la segunda parte del capítulo de nuestro doujinshi en el tren.

Un lugar lleno de gente en hora punta, donde la línea que usaban se trataba de un medio de transporte que todavía no había sido modernizado por la crisis del momento. Por lo que habrían empujones, baches…

¡Uff!

No podía esperar a llevarlo a la práctica, como no podía esperar a ver las continuaciones de aquella autora o de nuevos doujinshis que muchos autores ya tenían en mente hacer.

**NO ES EL FIN… DE MOMENTO**

* * *

_Varios años después…_

El sonido de su D-Terminal avisaba a Sora de que había recibido un nuevo mensaje. Dejó el block de notas donde pensaba los nuevos diseños de kimono de la temporada de invierno y abrió el aparato. Procedía de su amiga Miyako, donde como hacía desde años al igual que su amiga Hikari, usaban orgullosas sus apellidos de casadas, "Ichijoji" y "Takahashi" respectivamente. Bueno, ella también lo hacía, pero le producía tanta gracia que no podía contener una pequeña sonrisita.

Y se centró en el mensaje que ponía:

"_Hola, Sora. ¡¿Has visto el nuevo doujinshi de tu hija con…?!_"

Pero la tapa de su D-Terminal se vio cerrada. Al alzar la cabeza se encontró con su esposo Yamato con su propio D-Terminal en la mano, también cerrado. En su rostro se visualizaba un enfado y deseos de matar a alguien.

—¡Ni de coña permitiré que mi hija inicie una relación con ese imbécil por culpa de un doujinshi!

—Pues conmigo bien que lo iniciaste y sigues haciéndolo –recordándole como los doujinshis entre ellos habían aumentado desde que se supo que eran pareja, donde en la actualidad rozaban una mayoría descarada sobre los otros de ellos con otras personas.

—Pero nosotros éramos adolescentes, ella aún es una niña.

—Está a punto de cumplir diecisiete años, Yamato –acotó con una gota nerviosa.

La verdad es que Yamato adoraba tanto a su hija, como el hermano pequeño de esta, el cual se había convertido en un espanta novios que Yamato agradecía de sobremanera. Luego la pobre de su hija, corría hacia ella a llorarle lo inmaduros que eran su padre y su hermano de catorce años, por lo que siempre tenía que ocuparse de lidiar con ellos. Con su hijo lo tenía fácil, castigado y ya estaba. Pero con Yamato, tenía que ponerse en contacto con aquella autora, la pionera que había hecho un doujinshi de ellos y que les hiciera otra continuación de ellos para ponerla en práctica y así tranquilizar a su marido.

Lo más divertido del asunto es que no tenía muchos problemas para contactar con aquella autora ya que no estaba tan lejos de ellos. Pues en una ocasión le había mandado un mensaje privado para agradecerle el doujinshi y avisarle que gracias a ella, había iniciado una relación con Yamato.

¡La sorpresa que había recibido al descubrir quela autora de aquel doujinshi era, ni más ni menos, que su amiga Piyomon!

Ahora entendía porque ella salía tan bien retratada. En cuanto a la simetría perfecta de Yamato y sus expresiones, habían sido caracterizadas gracias a Gabumon, quién se lo había dicho. Los dos ahí confabulados para que fueran pareja. Gabumon que siempre había estado preocupado por el futuro de su amigo humano, no había tardado en pedirle ayuda a Piyomon para que se juntaran, viéndola a la humana como la mejor candidata para Ishida.

¿Qué la idea fuera hacer un doujinshi no apto para menores y que a muchos fans les gustase, para que ellos se animasen a estar juntos? Procedió de Miyako.

¿Y por qué no le sorprendía que el nuevo doujinshi de ella con sabe dios quién (ya que por culpa de Yamato no pudo ver el final del mensaje) procedía también de Miyako?

—¿Por qué se harán tan mayores tan rápido? –se quejó Yamato de pronto, como si fuera un viejo de ochenta cuando tenía treinta y ocho años.

—Bueno… —levantándose y dibujó círculos sobre la pequeña porción de pecho que su camisa negra dejaba ver—, siempre podemos jugar como niños pequeños o practicar para tener otro niño —Yamato la miró con atención—. Creo que a nuestros hijos les hará ilusión tener un hermanito y se centrarán más en cuidarlo que en ver doujinshis.

Y la tentación de sus palabras fue tan rápida como el pecado de la lujuria que Yamato agregó de inmediato.

—¿Dónde está Piyomon para que haga la próxima continuación?

**AHORA SÍ, ¡FIN!**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Al decir verdad, este fic surgió después de que no me sintiera inspirada con otro que tenía para el concurso. Pero cuando empecé con este, la historia fluyó tan rápida a través de mis dedos, que yo misma me quedé alucinada. La verdad es que esta historia me condicionó tanto ver doujinshis (de otras parejas favoritas mías que tengo y que casi todos sabéis a cuales me refiero) y por supuesto el libro que recientemente ando leyendo. Resultado, esto que leísteis.

También debo agregar que este fic, aparte de ser para el concurso, es para subir el índice de fics lemons de esta pareja, donde en una conversación con _Ayumi _(GRAN ESCRITORA Y SOBRE TODO, GRAN AMIGA), descubrí que apenas hay. Espero que esto también anime a los lectores soratos que están escondidos y se animen a hacer historias de contenido adulto (y si son doujinshis, pues mejor XD)

(1)En Japón, las notas son de cero sobre cien.

'Atori'


End file.
